Yuki ni ochiru sakura
by Amarantha Millefiore
Summary: Muy bien capitulo 3 arriba, espero y les guste, se sitúa después del final del anime ahora que lo pienso es como mi segunda temporada, amor, traición, hombres lobo, híbridos, y un Zero ¿enamorado? Hay que leer para creer
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Habían pasado meses desde que habían partido de la academia Cross, seis meses para ser exacto, la verdad, es que se arrepentía, no de haber matado a Rido, si no, de hacer que lo siguieran las personas, o mejor dichos vampiros, pero, dándose cuenta hasta ahora que, no hizo que la siguiera la mas importante, y ahora que ya se daba cuenta deseaba volver al pasado, para poder darse cuenta desde antes de tal error, porque tal vez ahora, seria mas feliz de lo que ya era, pero lamentablemente no era así, aunque, tal vez, podría todavía intentar recuperarla, solo habría que tener que jugar bien sus piezas, ya que con eso lograría reunirse con su persona amada.

Mientras tanto en la academia Cross, el director había salido a recibir a los nuevos estudiantes de la nueva clase nocturna, ya que después del incidente de hace seis meses, muchas personas, tanto vampiros como humanos, se habían opuesto a la convivencia pacífica entre razas, pero, hace tres o cuatro meses la academia había recibido ayuda de dos vampiros sangre-pura y de, para sorpresa de muchos, Zero, el cual, después del incidente que había ocurrido con Rido había desaparecido, regresando meses después con una compañía muy particular, los cuales eran esos dos vampiros. Aun así, lograron traer la paz de vuelta y hacer que la academia volviera a funcionar con su propósito original, pero, para que fuera aceptado, la asociación y el consejo decidieron hacer unos cuantos cambios, los cuales, el consejo de ancianos y al asociación de cazadores, pensaban que destruiría a la academia, pero no sucedió como lo planeaban, ya que estos cambios hasta la mejoro, causando varios disgustos y mucha alegría en Cross y, para que negarlo, también en Yagari junto con otro cazador.

Y ahora mismo, Zero se dirigía con la nueva clase nocturna a los dormitorios de la luna, ya que dentro de una semana iniciarían las clases oficialmente, y era algo que muchos ya esperaban, ya que sería el inicio de una nueva época, la cual marcaria el inicio de paz que habría en el mundo.

Muy bien esto es solo el prologo, para ver si tiene futuro, si es asi, díganme y subiré los capítulos, claro esta con paciencia.

Y para finalizar, Vampaire Knight no me pertenece, si no que a Matsuhari Hino


	2. Chapter 2

Saigo ni watashitachiha, kangei no kōfuku o kaishi

Era un día común en la academia Cross, chicas y chicos de los dormitorios del sol esperaban a que salieran sus compañeros de los dormitorios de la luna, pero claro, había todavía unos cuantos que intentaban lanzarse para ver a sus ídolos mientras que Wakaba Sayori seguía evitando que sus compañeros pasaran mientras esperaba a Zero, el cual estaba tardando más de lo acostumbrado, pero en cuanto termino de pensar en ello apareció el peli plateado justo cuando se habrían los dormitorios de la luna, dispuesto a enfrentar a la multitud de locas y locos que querían lanzarse sobre los vampiros, los cuales trataban de evitar molestias a la academia. En ese momento, tanto el presidente como la vicepresidente se dirigieron con ambos prefectos mientras que el resto del alumnado se dirigía a clases mezclándose vampiros con humanos dirigiéndose al mismo edificio para tomar sus clases.

_Hola Yori-chan, Zero-kun, gracias por su buen trabajo como siempre_ exclamo la pelinegra de ojos azules con una mirada tierna, y aprovechando su altura, le revolvió el cabello a Zero para enseguida abrazar a Sayori

_Contrólate Tsubaki, buenas tardes Sayori-chan, Zeth_ dijo el pelinegro aun más alto que su hermana y de ojos rojos, tomando lugar a lado de Zero haciendo amago de querer tomarlo por la cintura, aun que al final no lo hiso

_Moo Alucard-oniisan eres cruel_ respondió Tsubaki haciendo un puchero_ por cierto Zero-kun, no sentí tu presencia a la hora acostumbrada

_Es cierto Zero, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_ pregunto Wakaba

_Fue por Kae…Otousan, tuve que firmar algunas cosas y algunos otros problemas, pero pude librarme gracias a que Otousan recibió una llamada, así que me escape_ respondió Zero con fastidio

_Una llamada, demo, ¿Doushtte y quien?, y no sé de qué te quejas Zeth, eso obtienes al ser director

_Ah~, ya lo sé no me lo tienes que recordar Alucard, pero, si les soy sincero, esto me da un mal presentimiento, solo espero y no sea nada en verdad preocupante

Mientras tanto en una mansión, el interior de esta sufría una gran agitación, ya que los señores de la casa, después de habitar ahí seis meses, casi siete, se volverían a ir junto a sus seguidores, y tenían que preparar todo, mientras tanto en el despacho de tan gigantesco lugar, se encontraban dos personas hablando, más específicamente Kuran Yuuki y Kaname, el rey y la princesa de los vampiros, trataban de comunicarse por teléfono pero no lo lograban si no hasta el cuarto intento.

_Si hola, soy yo Kaname…si bueno…si…exacto…entonces ¿Cree que haya algún problema?, ninguno, perfecto, entonces llegaremos ahí la siguiente semana…si no se preocupe yo le avisare…Ja ne

_Y bien Kaname-Oniisama ¿Qué te dijeron?_ pregunto Yuuki con un brillo de emoción en los ojos

_Que no hay ningún problema y que nos están esperando con ansias así que avisa al resto que regresamos

_Muy bien Kaname-Oniisama le diré al resto que regresamos me muero por llegar y sorprender a todos, ¿Crees que nos encontremos con ellos también?_ pregunto Yuuki antes de salir del despacho_ la verdad los echo de menos, no los eh visto desde la pelea con Rido, ¿Crees que…

_Están bien Yuuki estoy seguro de eso, así que no te preocupes por ellos veras que los encontraremos así que no tienes de que preocuparte

_Si tu lo dices Kaname-Oniisama, con permiso me retiro_ Yuuki hiso una reverencia y salió

En cuanto lo hizo Kaname se permitió soltar un suspiro, hasta el momento todas las jugadas estaban saliendo como quería, y este juego era solo el, asi que no habría un ganador ni un perdedor, y aparte él se quedaría con todas las piezas del tablero, cosa que era algo que en verdad le alegraba ya que pronto no se tendría que preocupar por el consejo de ancianos y tampoco por la asociación de cazadores cosa que sería un verdadero alivio para todos en muchos sentidos de la palabra, el único obstáculo que tal vez tendría serian los nivel E, pero aun asi ese sería un problema ya que él los erradicaría con facilidad y mucho mas siendo él, nada se interpondría en su camino y lograría ser el rey y creador de un nuevo mundo. Al poco tiempo salieron los seis vampiros dispuestos a volver a su antiguo hogar, más que nada por la decisión de ambos Kuran, ya que al parecer los dos tienen una razón muy poderosa para querer volver, y los nobles no eran nadie para poder ni querer oponerse a sus líderes.

Mientras en uno de los salones de clases del edificio Crepusculo, un oji lila veía por la ventana aburrido, ya que Alucard tuvo que ir a firmar algunos documentos, y Sayori, que se sentaba a lado de Tsubaki, hablaban de un manga Yaoi que habían logrado conseguir, y la verdad ya tenía más que suficiente con oír de eso cuando lo emparejaban con Alucard, en eso sonó la alarma de su reloj y asi tanto él como Yori se levantaron para ir a hacer guardia, ya que si bien era cierto que humanos y vampiros iban a la misma clase y también convivían en paz algunas veces llegaban a aparecer niveles E, y extrañamente, algo que ponía nerviosos a muchos, licántropos, cosa que asustaba a los alumnos, cosa que Sayori y Zero intentaban evitar. Y justo cuando salían, recordó el cómo había tenido su primer beso con Alucard, ya que no había sido el único, iba saliendo cuando choco con él, y justo como en una escena yaoi, se besaron, cosa que avergonzó muchísimo a Zero, pero Alucard aprovechando la confusión de Zero tomo al arisco prefecto de la cintura para unir sus labios en un suave ósculo. Zero en cuanto recordó eso se sonrojo ya que desde ese día Alucard deseaba tomarlo como su amante y prometido, cosa que Zero encontraba sorprendente, aun que Wakaba y Tsubaki estaban encantadas con la idea de tener yaoi en la vida real.

_Te sientes bien Zero, te has sonrojado_ pregunto Sayori preocupada por la actitud de su amigo

_Eh, a si, no te preocupes, solo estaba···pensando

_En Alucard-san verdad_ Yori tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la verdad le alegraba ver a Zero tan feliz ya que cuando había desaparecido se veía destrozado por lo sucedido con Yuuki, y también, aun cuando lo negara, por Kaname, pero, con Alucard y Tsubaki cambio, ya que lograba sonreír con sinceridad y aparte había traído muchos cambios buenos que beneficiaron a la academia, no había que fue lo que paso en Europa, pero al parecer fue para bien Aun cuando se escuche egoísta y cruel de mi parte, espero y ningún Kuran vuelva estamos mejor sin ellos

Pero lo que ninguno sabia es que su felicidad se vería arruinada de una de la forma más confusa y caótica que pudiera existir, aun que eso era algo que descubrirían de una manera dolorosa, sobre todo para cierto chico de cabello plateado y ojos lilas, el cual su corazón apenas estaba recuperando los sentimientos de confianza, amistad y amor que le habían sido cruelmente arrebatados. Mientras tanto Zero se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie en el perímetro que le tocaba, en ese momento llevo de forma inconsciente su tatuaje que ahora era solo un adorno, ya que el nivel E había dejado de existir, sonriendo al recordar también que ya no había peligro de que mordiera a alguien ya no existía, ya que ahora ningún vampiro que habitara en la academia Cross tenia de que preocuparse por la sed de sangre sin necesidad de los comprimidos, o pastillas del demonio como el las llamaba, cosa que era un verdadero alivio para todos los vampiros, algo por lo que muchos respetaban mas a Zero y también otra razón para dar su lealtad a Alucard, el rey vampírico de Europa y América, y no reconocido en Asia y África, pero a ningún amigo suyo le molestaba, es mas a Zero le divertía mucho la actitud de los chupasangres-como todavía llamaba a algunos-cuando se enteraban de quien era Alucard, y mucho más las caras que ponían, eran dignas de una foto.

Justo en ese momento, logro percibir movimiento cerca de unos arbustos acercándose lentamente, saltando de la nada un gato, Solo es un pequeño neko, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico, pero justo cuando acababa de bajar la guardia un hombre lobo salto sobre él, apenas y logrando esquivarlo por muy poco y logrando esquivarlo por muy poco rompiendo solo un poco su uniforme de color carmesí con negro justo entonces Zero iba a disparar con su inseparable Bloody Rose, pero el licántropo quedo muerto justo por un corte en la yugular causado por una espada que él conocía bastante bien.

_Buen golpe Sayori, veo que ya tienes más control sobre Death Sword, y por cierto_ en eso Zero señalo sus ojos

_Eh, oh, gracias Zero y en que tanto pensabas para que no sintieras la presencia de ese perrito súper desarrollado, porque es muy difícil sorprenderte, lo sé por cuenta propia_ dijo Sayori con un velo de preocupación en sus ojos mientras guardaba su Death Sword, una espada con empuñadura negra y una esmeralda con forma de corazón en el centro, un arma anti-vampiro hecha especialmente para ella

_Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde que regrese

_Eres un héroe Zero, aun cuando lo niegues lo eres, tanto para los humanos como para los vampiros y sé que pronto lo serás para los cazadores, y si no que eso no te afecte, tienes a Yagari-sensei y Kaito-kun de tu lado eso ya es una muy buena ventaja_ Zero solo sonrió ante las palabras tan sinceras de su amiga

Después de ese pequeño incidente, el tiempo de los cuatro amigos se dividía para Yori y Tsubaki se encontraba el asistir a clases, hacer guardia, la tarea y salidas de vez en vez a la ciudad, Zero tenía que asistir a clases, hacer guardia, firmar documentos e inscribir alumnos nuevos al plantel o que pudieran quedarse en los dormitorios, y Alucard los mismo que el resto con la excepción que hacia viajes para verificar que todo siguiera su curso y que no hubiera vampiros rebeldes. Con todo y esto una semana paso muy rápido, ese día Zero había ido a las caballerizas a ver a Lily, la cual ahora obedecía también a Wakaba, y a otros tres caballos, los cuales eran de Tsubaki, Alucard, y de Kiryuu, el caballos de Tsubaki los colores estaban de forma invertida a Lily, el de Alucard era de color blanco con crines negras y ojos como el fuego y el de Zero era negro con crines blancas y ojos de una raro color violeta, al ver que no había nada de qué preocuparse, decidió tomar una siesta. Mientras tanto Tsubaki y Sayori volvían de la ciudad y se separaron en la entrada, y aun asi ya se verían después en clases ya que no por nada iban en el mismo salón con Alucard y Zero, y otros seguidores de la academia tanto humanos como vampiros, aparte solo eran dos horas, y era viernes, sábado y domingo los tenían para ellos y tal vez también podrían ir a la ciudad los diez, Yagari, Cross y Kaito no serian problema, el problema eran los otros tres, ya que no sabían cuando regresaban, aun asi ambas se separaron con una sensación de inseguridad en el pecho.

Después de las dos horas, todos se prepararon para reunirse con la clase nocturna, Zero por primera vez había llegado temprano a esperar la salida de los vampiros, y justo cuando las puertas del dormitorio de la luna se habría una limosina llegaba a la puerta de la academia y justo cuando Alucard, Zero, Tsubaki y Sayori se encontraban en su posición habitual-es decir Tsubaki encima de Yori abrazándola y Alucard tomado de la cintura a Zero, aun cuando este se resistía un poco-Kaname, Yuuki y el resto iban llegando para encontrarse con tan extraña escena, pero nadie quería romper el silencio hasta que un grito se escucho

_¡Por que tuvieron que regresar!_ ante esto los Kuran y el resto observaron impresionados a Sayori

Muy bien se que me atrase, pero mi contador dice, 5 páginas y 2,027 palabras, y ya tengo el 2 capitulo en libreta ahora solo lo tengo que pasar a la compu ahora contesto reviews

Loreley Susan Lupin: La primera en comentar gracias amiga

Kazahaya Hiroko: Creo que ya notaste, es una historia Yaoi, pero también tendrá Hetero y Yuri, espero y lo disfrutes

Erza S: Bueno, ya has visto, este primer capítulo es más largo, espero y te este gustando

Por cierto, Alucard me he inspirado solo físicamente en el de Hellsingh, y Tsubaki es físicamente como Seras, menos por el cabello que aquí es negro


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki no tenshi ni kisu o

Todos miraban estupefactos la reacción de Sayori, y más los vampiros, de todos los ahí presentes, de quien menos esperaban recibir tan fría y cortante bienvenida era de ella, Yuuki mas que nada estaba en shock, nunca espero que su amiga del alma, la que le había apoyado con su condición vampírica, ahora le mirara con odio y desprecio, la misma mirada que antes tenía Zero para Kaname y ahora para ambos miembros del clan Kuran junto a sus seguidores, mientras que los dos vampiros que estaban a su lado sonreían con superioridad y autosuficiencia.

_Vayan a clases, no se preocupen, nos encargaremos del problema asi que más les vale comportarse bien_ Alucard estaba más que nada molesto por la llegada de los Kuran, pero no lo demostró

Los estudiantes solo los vieron con duda, pero se fueron al ver que Zero también estaba seguro de eso.

_Muy bien, y ahora, Sayori les ha preguntado algo lo mejor sería que respondieran, o acaso, ¿No pueden hacer algo tan sencillo como eso?_ dijo Zero con desprecio

_Que has dicho Kiryuu, no deberías tratar a tus superiores asi, si no con respeto, y más a quién te ha dado su sangre

Zero solo lo observo con clara molestia "Maldito Kuran, no tenía suficiente con regresar, sino que también me recuerda eso". Pero sonrió al sentir seis presencias bastantes conocidas, ya tenía con que molestar a Kaname, pero no había sido el único ya todos sentían esas presencias, y para qué negarlo los Kuran y sus seguidores se tensaron ya que habían pasado seis meses desde que sintieron cinco de esas presencias, aun cuando no conocían la sexta, sabían que pertenecía a un cazador.

_Takuma ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?_ pregunto asombrado Aidou_ y ustedes también Shiki, Rima

Los nombrados solo los vieron un segundo antes de ir al lado de Zero entregándole unos papeles, después volvieron su vista al clan Kuran, el rubio con su habitual sonrisa y los otros dos con su cara de aburrimiento, justo en ese momento Cross, Yagari y el otro cazador, el cual era peli café, se acercaron lo más rápido posible mientras Cross observaba de una manera ansiosa la reacción de Zero, ya que había olvidado decirle del regreso de ambos vampiros sangre pura, ya que la verdad estaba más atento al cómo era más feliz. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle avisado , ya que esto podría afectar también la paz por la que tanto habían luchado.

_Decidimos volver para iniciar la escuela para apoyar lo que tanto desea ¿Tienes algún problema Kiryuu-kun?_ Zero volteo a ver a Cross junto con Yori, Tsubaki, Alucard, Takuma, Rima, Shiki, Yagari y Kaito

_Lo sabías, por eso era la llamada ¿verdad?

_Siento por no haberte dicho Zero, pero lo olvide_ Zero solo lo negó con la cabeza

_Está bien Otousan

_Zero, porque_ pero Yuki fue callada por una mirada de Alucard

_Es Kiryuu para ustedes, mas les vale recordarlo_ expreso Alucard con una mirada y voz tan frías que dejo helados a casi todos los presentes, para enseguida voltear a ver a Zero_ creo que no deberías aceptarlos, solo traerán problemas a la academia_ dijo con voz cálida provocando un sonrojo al joven director

_Que quieres decir con que no debería aceptarnos, ese sucio nivel E no tiene el poder para prohibirnos algo_ Aidou estaba que echaba espuma por la boca, no lograba entender el por qué el tozudo prefecto era más insolente

_Por que este, no nivel E, si no vampiro noble, es el héroe que ha logrado solucionar nuestra sed de sangre y aparte de todo e el director de tan prestigiosa academia_ más que rebatir a Aidou estaba presentando a Zero

_Espera dijiste nuestra sed de sangre, ¿Por que tuviste que incluirte humana?_ dijo Ruka, remarcando humana con todo el desprecio que le era posible_ ¿y que es eso de vampiro noble y director?

En ese momento Sayori se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas por la molestia de como habían tratado a Zero, ya que se supone que todo lo dicho era un secreto sabido solo por los más allegados al cazador, ya que era algo que habían pactado, nadie se enteraría de los múltiples secretos que rodeaban a la academia Cross, y muchos menos personas que eran de fuera, aun y cuando hubieran pertenecido a la institución, pero Zero camino hacia Kaname extendiéndole la mano antes de que ambos se la estrecharan.

_Me guste o no, sería una muy buena influencia que el clan Kuran estuviera aquí, asi que tendremos que ponerlos al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses_ respondió Zero indicando que lo siguieran a lo que ahora era su dirección_ muy bien, lo mejor será que diga todo lo que paso desde que yo abandone la academia, es una historia creo yo larga, asi que pónganse lo más cómodos posible, y, por favor, no me interrumpan

Se que esta corto este capítulo, pero el siguiente capítulo será más largo lo prometo y estoy segura que les aclarara dudas que tengan, por cierto quienes me digan que cambios ha tenido la academia les permitiré poner personajes para los personajes que me faltan, ustedes digan, solo tiene que decir un cambio y con eso podrán poner las parejas que faltan, estas son las que llevo:

Alucard x Zero x Kaname ;Tsubaki x Yori x Yuuki ;Aidou x Kain ;Rima x Shiki ; Cross x Yagari los que faltan son Seiren, Kaito, Takuma y Ruka, asi que digan que parejas desean y yo las incluiré

Kazahaya Hiroko: como vez todavía falta para desvelar el por qué Zero es amigo de dos vampiros y el por qué grito Sayori, pero espero y este capítulo también te gustara, aun cuando no sea tan largo

Miss Pazu: espero que este capítulo también te gustara, pronto veras que la historia avanza con mucho mas romance, por el momento será para descubrir todo lo que a pasado

cosaDianita: espero y este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas, asi que opina sin miedo

Escarlitaw: Bien creo que esto resuelve tus dudas respecto a Yuki, espero y el capitulo te gustara, ahora veremos mas de la relación que pasan todos los vampiros

Okami-sama: muy bien aquí esta el otro capitulo, en verdad perdón por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero si no se haría mas largo y tardaría mas en subir

Erza S: Me alegro que te gustara el anterior capitulo, como ya dije este fue corto por una razón, espero y te hayan gustado las apariencias de estos nuevos vampiros, nos seguimos leyendo


	4. Chapter 4

Daishō

Todo empezó cuando me fui de la academia, antes de salir de Japón decidí el renunciar a la asociación de cazadores, digamos que no se lo tomaron muy bien, y mientras abandonaba Japón fui atacado varias veces, uno de los últimos que me ataco fue Kaito pero después de una batalla contra él le explique el por qué había renunciado, aun cuando al principio no lo acepto al final me termino apoyando e increíblemente el también renuncio junto con Yagari-sensei y recibí un poco de apoyo económico, lo suficiente para viajar a Europa y sobrevivir unos días o tal vez dos semanas si no era muy exigente con mis pedidos asi empecé a visitar varios lugares, Italia, Francia, España, Irlanda y cada lugar que visitaba estaba infestado de vampiros nive que destruían todo lo que podían aun que días después note que no estaban solos había hombres lobo con ellos, no si apoyándolos o luchando unos contra otros, como fuera era difícil luchar asi pero al final lograba siempre vencerles, pero esas pocas veces que pelee hacían que el nivel E en mi interior lograra salir más rápido, cosa que me ponía en muchos aprietos, pero lograba controlarme hasta que llegue a Londres ahí al llegar me encontré con varios vampiros y licántropos trabajando juntos, eso me llamo la atención, ya que me daba curiosidad ya que nunca pensé que sería posible la unión de estas dos razas que eran enemigos naturales pero al parecer era asi, aun cuando no era lo único también había lo que parecía ser híbridos, pero estos resultaron ser más débiles que los perritos y murciélagos que estaban al borde de la locura con todo y eso me causaron varios problemas, en honor a la verdad estaba a punto de ser derrotado pero en ese momento explotaron tanto esas alimañas como cajas y vidrios de las casas que habían en ese callejón y un poco antes de caer inconsciente distinguí dos siluetas que se dirigían a mi no con buenas intenciones suponía yo, justo cuando sentí que me tomaban en brazos logre divisar una sonrisa orgullosa pero a la vez vacía y llena de desesperanza antes de desmayarme. Cuando desperté me encontré en una habitación decorada tipo victoriano y en el sillón que estaba enfrente mío se encontraba sentada una vampiro con un gran porte en eso un sirviente apareció a mi lado y me ayudo con mis heridas las cuales hasta en ese momento me di cuenta que estaban vendadas, después de eso ambos salieron yo solo sentí de repente sueño cuando volví a despertar me encontré de nuevo con la vampiro y otro del cual que no había notado su presencia que se acerco a mi antes de que pudiera reaccionar ese vampiro me tomo por la nuca y puso mi cabeza de tal forma que dejo mi tatuaje al descubierto, y al verlo ambos al parecer se sorprendieron y sin mediar palabra fui cargado estilo nupcial por el antes de ir a lo que yo suponía su despacho.

_¿Por qué tienes esa marca en el cuello?, responde si no tendrás que morir_ me dijo el vampiro oji-rojo

_No hay razones para responderle a un extraño_ respondí con acides

_Bien en ese caso nos presentaremos, yo soy Tsubaki Weller_ se presento la vampiro pelinegra de ojos azules un poco más alta que yo_ y el es mi hermano Alucard Weller_ dijo señalando al otro ser de la habitación, mas alto que ella también de cabello negro y ojos rojos_ y somos la princesa y rey respectivamente, del mundo vampírico

_!Que¡ tienen que estar bromeando no se supone y es Kuran ese rey como ustedes dicen_ estaba sorprendido, pero ciertamente los vampiros que estaban enfrente mío tenían un aura de respeto aun más fuerte que la de Kuran "Diablos no entiendo que está pasando aquí, aparte empiezo a tener sed y es más fuerte de lo normal" justo en eso sus ojos se volvieron rojos por la necesidad de sangre_ maldición_ dije con voz rasposa

_Necesitas sangre, escucha puedes tomar de la mía pero después me explicaras el por qué estás aquí, quien eres y todo lo necesario para poder intentar confiar en ti_ conforme decia eso desabrochaba su camisa para mostrarme su cuello

Yo no pude pensar nada ya que Weller se hizo un corte en el cuello y al oler su sangre me lance sobre el tomando de su sangre como si no hubiera mañana, cosa que me hiso sentirme débil pero el sabor que sentía me distrajo, no supe cuanto bebí pero al finalizar me sentía bastante mareado y todo se volvió negro.

_Eh que donde_ en ese momento recordé lo que había hecho estaba tan avergonzado de mi mismo

_Veo que ya despertaste me alegro, ahora responde, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

_Ah~, un trato es un trato, soy Kiryuu Zero, cazador y ex-humano, pronto vampiro nivel E y estoy aquí porque···hui de casa si se puede decir, también··_ pero fue interrumpido por Alucard

_No te has percatado cierto, ya no eres un nivel E si no uno D_ ante esto me quede mudo pero logre reaccionar y le conté todo, tanto lo de mi familia como la academia, la pelea contra Rido y mis viajes con los licántropos e híbridos, no entendía el por qué pero me sentía con mucha confianza con el

_Pero aun asi, ¿Por qué has dicho que soy un vampiro nivel D? y ¿Quién eres tú?

_Lo dije porque lo eres, ese es uno de mis poderes y ya había sido presentado por ni onee-chan, soy Alucard Weller el rey de los vampiros

_Eh~, pero eso no es posible, ¿O lo es?_ y yo siempre pensando que era Kuran

_Bueno soy el rey reconocido aquí en Europa y en América, pero por culpa del tal Kaname Kuran no se me reconoce en Asia y África, pero no me importa ya que mis dominios son aquí_ me dijo, yo estaba extrañado y confundido ya que si bien me hablaba con superioridad no parecía o mas bien no era tan arrogante como lo imagine_ como sea, si todo lo que has dicho es cierto, podrías ser un buen discípulo

_¿Como que discípulo? No obedeceré a un vampiro_ respondí con terquedad no pensaba ser alumno de una vampiro, aun conservaba un poco de mi orgullo aun que no lo pareciera

_Date cuenta si eres mi discípulo nadie podría tocarte y serias de utilidad con la información que posees_ yo lo dude ya que no confiaba ni un dos por ciento en Weller

_Está bien, lo hare pero para que sepas no estoy confiando en ti completamente y aun asi no me consideres de utilidad, no necesito que me trates como un objeto_ lo ultimo lo susurre, al parecer el también era igual que Kuran

_Entonces tenemos un trato yo te protegeré y entrenare, mientras que tú me informaras de todo lo que pase, ¿lo entiendes?_ yo solo asentí ya que no había otra opción

Asi pasaron dos meses un mes desde que había huido y otro estando en tutela del vampiro, pero no era como yo creía ya que aparte de tratarme como un igual cuando yo no me sentía de humor para soportar que me hablaran el y su hermana lo respetaban, al principio la relación que tenia con ambos era meramente de respeto, pero después Tsubaki se empezó a ganar mi cariño y me hice su amigo, pasando lo mismo con Alucard antes de terminar ese mes era amigo de ambos y aparte de todo habían decidido ayudar a la causa de Cross preparando todo para el viaje el cual no resulto tranquilo ya que llegaron a aparecer vampiros rebeldes, hombres lobo e híbridos pero gracias al entrenamiento que me habían dado Alucard y Tsubaki fue relativamente fácil vencerlos pero, antes de llegar me dio otro ataque de sed cosa que me sorprendió ya que no había pasado desde la vez que había bebido de Alucard e intente resistirme pero no pude.

_Oí Zeth ¿te sucede algo? No te vez para nada bien_ ja, bien claro que no me encontraba bien, y también, como decirle que odio ese apodo aun claro es igual de terco que yo, durante un segundo pude ver el cuello de Alucard y sentí mis colmillos pulsar por la necesidad de morderlo pero debía aguantar

_Etto Alucard-Oniisama creo que Zero-kun tiene sed_ Tsubaki me observo antes de mover la cabeza_ si, tiene sed sus ojos están rojos y sus colmillos crecidos

Yo solo baje la mirada apenado de mi debilidad pero me sorprendí de escuchar una risa melodiosa, discreta y de cierta forma respetuosa y cálida, yo levante la mirada solo para ver a Alucard el cual era el que reía asi yo solo lo mire asombrado, no lo entendí esa risa era todo menos burlona, cosa que yo pensé debería ser en una situación asi, con eso me sentí menos cohibido.

_Eso era lo que te preocupaba no tienes porque apenarte en cuanto lleguemos a un lugar más solitario te dejare beber de mi pero_ en eso Alucard se mostro serio_ con eso serás un nivel C, ¿Estás dispuesto?

_Si, después de todo, te seguiré hasta el final

Aquí otro capítulo, como ven aun faltan cosas por revelar, pero aun asi se va desenredando la trama, fueron 1152 palabras se que son pocas pero aun asi merece la pena según yo, en verdad agradecería que me dijeran los cambios que tuvo la academia y los que viven en ella para saber si son más o menos notorios, no importa si están mal o bien, asi que los espero.

Erza S: como vez no se han aclarado todas las dudas, pero pronto lo harán

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: Si es el Alucard de hellsing, de hecho lo explique en una de mis notas, me alegro que te guste

okami-sama: no lo se tendría que ver bien, ya que algún s piden a Ichiru con Takuma, y no vendría mal meterlo, asi que tendré que verlo bien

maty aritha: Me alegro que te guste, y si aquí quise poner principlamete a Zero ya que se parece un poco a mi (menos por lo que le paso a su familia), me alegro y te haya gustado

Escarlitaw: jeje, lo se Alucard con esa actitud, simplemente no me lo podía sacar de mi cabeza y ya veré lo de ichiru, si veo que es muy solicitado lo pondré, aun que tal vez si lo meta, después de todo también me cae bien

Kazahaya Hirok: Me alegro de haberte dejado picada, y eso de que le paso a Sayori, bueno depende ¿de que cambio hablas? Y con eso te contestare

Espero y disfruten el capitulo, nos leemos. Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Mondai wa ai o mitasu tame ni subarashī, konran ga hajimari, kaishi

Justo a media noche nuestro comité de tres personas se encaminaba por el bosque antes de percibir una gran agitación cerca de ellos, un poco preocupados de que fueran humanos siendo atacados nos dirigimos ahí solo para encontrar a tres caballos y sus respectivos dueños-los cuales estaban muertos-con vampiros rodeándoles y atacando a diestra y siniestra pero Tsubaki, la cual tiene una obsesión con los animales, ataco a todos sin dudar ni un instante dispuesta a matarles cosa que hizo de una forma muy rápida y eficiente mientras tanto nosotros nos acercamos para ver como se encontraban todos o más bien si estaban de verdad muertos, pero esos caballos eran resistentes y no habían recibido ningún daño de gravedad entonces nos decidimos a montarlos descubriendo que al parecer nos tenían una confianza ciega por haberlos salvado asi que los aprovechamos para llegar lo más rápido posible a la ciudad ya que Alucard y Tsubaki empezaban a tener sed y yo no podía darles de mi sangre, al llegar nos dirigimos a un hospital en el cual al parecer les conocían porque enseguida los dejaron pasar, cuando ellos se estaban alimentando descubrí una hoja con bastantes formulas y también muchas tachaduras, borrones y demás asi que en honor a la verdad me dio curiosidad y sin pensarlo mucho empecé a resolverlas ya que la mayoría estaban incompletas para al final lograr descubrir que esas formulas servirían para lograr hacer sangre sintética con un poco de sangre real y siendo sinceros eso me asombro pero después de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta de que podría ser beneficioso para la escuela ya que no tendríamos que subsistir de las tabletas ya que casi parecía funcionar de la misma forma que la sangre natural en otras palabras, podríamos resistir mejor la sed de sangre asi que se los hice saber a Alucard y Tsubaki.

_Entonces si lo que dices es cierto con solo tener donaciones y el equipo adecuado podemos evitar atacar para subsistir_ Tsubaki estaba impresionada por el descubrimiento hecho

_Si eh hecho todos los cálculos necesarios y eso fue lo que descubrí

_Lo has hecho muy bien Zeth_ en eso Alucard me lo dijo con una sonrisa que raras veces veía en su cara cosa que me alegro _ ahora tenemos mas razones para apresurarnos estoy casi seguro que con esa información será más rápido abrir la escuela

Yo asentí tomamos la formula, sangre para el camino y nos fuimos de ahí el resto del viaje lo hicimos en poco tiempo cuando menos me di cuenta a estábamos en la academia. Al ingresar casi no había nadie pero Cross estaba ahí esperándonos y al ver con quien venía se asombro pero le explicamos todo, desde que me encontré con ellos hasta el descubrimiento que hicimos y decidió intentar volver a abrir la academia, asi que nos dimos a la tarea de buscar alumnos de ambos mundos y en la búsqueda nos encontramos con Sayori la cual después de mucho decidió ayudarnos, reuniendo asi una cantidad considerable para abrir el instituto, pero en la ceremonia de apertura todo empezó a cambiar hasta que tuvimos que llegar a la situación actual.

Ese día amaneció nublado y aun cuando sabia que eso podría ser un mala augurio no lo quise tomar de esa forma y al caer la tarde todos los alumnos que habíamos logrado reunir-en la mayoría humanos-esperaban las tan conocidas palabras de bienvenida pero al momento que Cross empezó a hablar también empezó a llover y con eso aparecieron esos seres los cuales empezaron a atacar sin compasión y uno de ellos por nuestra distracción, mordió a Sayori y justo cuando pensaba que ya no había esperanza Takuma, Shiki y Rima aparecieron y empezaron a ayudarnos y al después de un tiempo logramos derrotarlos, pero gracias a ellos muchos chicos murieron, escaparon y los pocos que quedaron querían una explicación aun que eso no era lo peor lo peor era que Sayori al haber sido mordida podía volverse un nivel E, siendo salvada por Tsubaki ya que le dio su sangre la cual tiene la misma propiedad que la de Alucard y después nos decidimos a explicar todo.

_Muy bien todos tranquilícense y escuchen con atención. Ustedes mismos han visto algo que anteriormente era un secreto de la escuela, ya que la tan aclamada clase nocturna eran y son vampiros, aun que cabe aclarar que ellos no son peligrosos_ todos me veían con atención inclusive Cross, Yagari y Kaito_ y ahora que lo saben les aclarare algo quienes deseen pueden quedarse y a los que integrarían a la clase nocturna, hay un anuncio que se les tiene que hacer, si y solo si sus compañeros de la clase diurna donaran su sangre podríamos crear sangre sintética la cual sería más efectiva que las tabletas y el efecto seria más duradero.

Después de eso todo el mundo se quedo en silencio ya que estaban intentando digerir la información que les habíamos dado, pero después de unos minutos una chica levanto su mano de forma tímida y como si dudara y yo le pedí que hablara y lo que dijo nos sorprendió a todos.

_Y-yo yo deseo quedarme aquí, deseo ayudar a mis nuevos compañeros y tal vez inclusive próximos amigos, pero, también quiero saber más de ellos asi que, por favor, permítanos estudiar sobre ellos, no quiero ser una ignorante respecto a este tema, por favor permítanos saber su historia sobre ellos.

Y con eso se desato todo ya que muchos chicos deseaban lo mismo y les cumplimos su capricho mientras que ellos se comprometían a dar una vez cada seis meses su sangre y en esa misma semana la asociación llego y nos dio ciertas condiciones para que la academia siguiera abierta, esas condiciones eran; primera que yo me volviera el director, segundo que en las clases se mezclaran ambas razas y tercero, si llegaba a ver alguna queja del alumnado no se volvería a intentar la convivencia entre razas; y las acepte y asi se creó el edificio "Atardecer". Después de eso no ocurrió gran cosa le enseñamos a Sayori el cómo manejar un arma anti-vampiros hecha especialmente para ella, y ahora todos naturalmente van a clases por la tarde, saben todo sobre la historia vampírica y también lo que paso con Rido y nada ha cambiado desde entonces.

Kaname y los demás se quedaron callados ya que no pensaban que Zero, Sayori, Cross, Yagari, Kaito, Takuma, Shiki y Rima hubieran pasado por tanto pero aun no lograban entender el por qué Alucard y Tsubaki eran tan apegados a los prefectos.

_A si, otra cosa Kuran-san le recomiendo no se acerque a Zero y Sayori, y tampoco sea tan familiar con ellos_ Takuma sonreía pero se notaba que hablaba en serio

_Y se puede saber el por qué_ pregunto Aidou

_Por una razón muy simple ellos son nuestros prometidos

_Que has dicho! Ti-tienes que estar bromeando_ Yuuki y el resto estaba sorprendidos

_No bromea pero tampoco es cierto completamente_ empezó a decir Shiki

_Ya que Zero-san y Sayori-san no han aceptado eso_ completo Rima dándole un poki a Shiki

Mientras tanto los aluidos se encontraban sonrojados ya que a ellos no les gustaba que tocaran ese tema y menos con tanta naturalidad pero no pudieron replicar ya que Cross empezó a lanzar pétalos sin sentido antes de empezar a quejarse de que tanto el peli-plateado como la castaña eran injustos ya que no querían casarse con Alucard y Sayori, ya que estaba seguro de que Zero sería feliz con el rey de los vampiros y igual Sayori, pero por suerte Yagari logro callarlo luego de un par de golpes y amenazas y obligarlo que fuera a dormir, mientras tanto el resto también fue obligado a retirarse a sus habitaciones. Pero a Kuran y el resto les asalto una duda, ¿Sus habitaciones seguían siendo las mismas o habrían sido cambiadas?

_Por cierto Kaname-kun tus habitaciones no han cambiado, Alucard-kun y el resto utilizan otras habitaciones

_Y se los advierto de una vez sanguijuelas si intentan hacerle daño a Zero lo lamentaran no lo duden_ expreso Kaito casi con sorna

_Kaito no amenaces a nadie_ le reprendió Zero pero el peli-café solo volteo a otro lado indignado_ ah~ como sea, lo volveré a decir, es un gusto tenerlo como estudiante Kuran-san, a usted y a su clan

Zero guio a los nuevos residentes a sus habitaciones, las cuales seguían justo como las habían dejado y después de un "si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo" y una muestra de amor de parte de ambos peli-negros a sus respectivos enamorados, o en otras palabras tomarlos de la cintura y besarlos hasta que casi se quedaron sin aire causándoles celos a los otros, se retiraron pero antes de cerrar la puerta les dijeron que las clases tenían el mismo horario de la clase nocturna y que por la mañana se les entregaría su botella de sangre sintética y también el salón de clases y horarios correspondientes.

Hola de nuevo bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado y ahora responderé reviews:

Himeno Sakura: Hola se que te gustaría que hiciera mas largos los capítulos pero la prepa me absorbe tiempo y tengo bastantes mas historias que actualizar aun asi intentare hacer el siguiente capitulo mas largo.

Ingrid: Me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que este capitulo te guste también.

Escarlitaw: Me da gusto que me sigas y como veo que a muchas se les antoja que aparesca Ichiru ya encontré la forma de acerlo aparecer y sobre si Zero se convertía en sangre pura o no, bueno aun no me decido.

Erza S: Me alegro que las cosas se aclararan espero y te guste este capitulo.

Azulaamu: Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, espero que también te guste.

Albii-chan: Bien espero que te gustara el capitulo y no dudes en que se pondrá mas interesante.


End file.
